


Seriously?

by Blondie600



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 years on, Cute, Drunkenness, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Tsukki and Kags get drunk, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie600/pseuds/Blondie600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi makes Tsukki go on a double date with Hinata and Kageyama, not that Tsukki wants to go but once they get there and get some alcohol in their system, he and Kageyama become sort of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously?

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

“Tsukki for Christ sake stop whining and get out the god damn door.” I snap, glaring at him “We haven’t seen them in ages!”

“And I would have liked it to stay that way.” He hisses; pushing his glasses back up his nose with a scowl plastered on his face.

“You are the worst.” I sigh, checking my appearance in the mirror hung on the wall by the door in our small apartment. We left high school 5 years ago and both myself and Tsukki have been through college and I’m now in a stable job as an assistant teacher whilst I’m doing my teaching degree and Tsukki is in his penultimate year of university studying palaeontology. I grab my coat and shrug it over my shoulders before grabbing my keys and pushing past my still grumbling boyfriend.

“How long are we going to be there?” He grumbles as I drag him out the door

“As long as we like.” I reply, locking the door before heading towards the lift “It won’t kill you to see them every once in a while.”

“You see Hinata every Friday.”

“Yes but that’s not the point I’m trying to make for god’s sake.” I sigh, pressing the button for the lift

“I don’t want to…”

“TSUKISHIMA KEI SHUT THE HELL UP.” I yell, glaring up at him

“Jeez alright keep your hair on.” He mutters, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

“Just be civil okay, that’s all I ask. Now come on.” I grumble as the lift arrives and I drag him in after me, this is going to be a long night.

 

“TADASHI!” A familiar voice exclaims as we enter the restaurant and I’m quickly greeted by a face full of orange hair

“Hey Shouyou.” I chuckle, hugging him back “How’re you?”

“I’m great thank you! C’mon we’re this way!” He chatters excitedly, dragging me towards the other side of the restaurant. I hear Tsukki click his tongue as he follows us and I shoot him a glare over my shoulder.

“Hey Tobio!” I grin as we approach the table.

“Tadashi.” He replies, nodding at me with a small smile.  I feel Tsukki appear behind me and see a scowl form on Tobio’s face

“Kageyama.”

“Tsukishima.”

“Jeez.” I mumble, plopping down into the chair opposite Hinata and grabbing a menu. Hinata starts telling me about something that happened at him work and I listen enthusiastically, laughing along with him. We order some food and I glance over at Tsukki who is sat looking bored and Kageyama who is refusing to look at anything but the table. God they’re so stubborn.

“This should get them talking.” Hinata whispers to me as a few bottle of wine arrive “You want some?” He asks, waving the bottle in front of Kageyama

“Yes.” He snaps, grabbing the bottle and filling his glass. He passes it back to Hinata who proceeded to fill mine and Tsukki’s glasses, then his own. By the time our food has arrived, Kageyama and Tsukki have drank pretty much a bottle each and are actually starting to talk to each other. Well I say talk, more like insult each other but they are slowly getting more affectionate and actually having proper conversations.

“So we need to get them drunk to be able to get them to talk.” Hinata muses, glancing at his boyfriend who is gesturing animatedly to Tsukki who is nodding along.

“Apparently, I knew Tsukki became more sociable once he’d had a drink but I didn’t think it’d make him talk to Tobio.” I agree, cutting into my chicken. I turn my attention to the two men sat beside us and chuckle when I hear their topic of conversation.

“S-so you study dinosaurs? But how can you do that if they don’t live anymore?” Tobio garbles, looking at Tsukki in fascination as he pops open another bottle of wine

“Noooooooo silly we look at their BONES!” Tsukki exclaims, taking as swig from his newly filled glass

“BONES? WOW!” Kageyama exclaims, looking at him in shock “That’s so coooool! Hey S-Shouyou, Kei here looks at BONES at his university!”

“Oh so he’s Kei now is he.” Hinata chuckles “And that’s great Tobio, I didn’t know you could do that!” He adds sarcastically

“H-h-hey don’t diss my *hick* studying!” Tsukki hiccoughs, waving his hand dismissively at Hinata “Dinsowars are cooool!”

“Dinosaurs.” I mumble, raising an eyebrow at Tsukki

“Yeah yeah.” He answers dismissively. I look at Hinata in amusement and see he’s smiling

“I can’t believe this!” He exclaims, meeting my gaze “We should have tried this before!”

“Kageyama actually smiles when he’s drunk.” I chuckle making Hinata roll his eyes at me

“He smiles a lot thank you very much.” He retorts, sticking his tongue out at me “Do you think we should stop them?” He asks as he watches Kageyama re fill their glasses whilst Tsukki laughs hysterically at something. He never laughs properly in public unless he’s really drunk, this isn’t good.

“I think we should make them eat.” I reply, gesturing to their pretty much still full plates and our empty ones.

“Hey Tobio, if you eat your food you can have some cake for pudding!” Hinata announces, smiling up at his boyfriend

“YES!” Tobio yells happily

“Heeeeeey, I want cake to Ta-da-shi!” Tsukki moans, looking at me pleadingly

“Fine, only if you eat your food!” I sigh, rolling my eyes at him as he grins at me before digging into his food. They’re acting like kids god this is embarrassing. He and Kageyama are finished in record time and are practically bouncing in their seats when the waitress comes to take our dessert orders. I apologise to her but she just giggles and says it’s no problem, she’s dealt with worse. She takes out orders with a smile then dashes of to get them; I must remember to tip her well.

“Have I told you how much I like Ta-da-shi’s new hair?” Tsukki announces, looking at Tobio curiously

“Can you stop saying my name like that?” I grumble

“No.”

“Tsukki.”

“N o spells no. Now let me continuate.”

“Continue.”

“Shhhhhhh Ta-da-shi! Aaaaanyway I love his hair, isn’t it cute!” He announces, pulling at my hair gently. I’ve grown my hair out since high school and now wear it in a sort of short pony tail thing. According to Yachi who suggested I wear it like this, it’s the height of fashion and suits me a lot. I’ve also had my ears pierced several times much to Tsukki’s delight, apparently I look ‘fucking hot as hell’ so I must be doing something right.

“It’s not as cute as Hinata’s!” Tobio retorts

“His hair is the saaame!”

“It’s longer!”

“Nah it’s the same, innit Ta-da-shi.”

“Kei I swear to fucking god.” I snap, glaring at him

“OOOOOOOH he called me Kei, he must be angry.” He whispers to Kageyama not very quietly

“You better be careful, I bet Yamapuchi is angry when he’s angry!”

“That made no sense what so ever and my name is Yamaguchi.” I grumble as our dessert arrives. Hinata is laughing silently opposite me and I roll my eyes at him before focusing on my ice cream, the sooner I eat this, the sooner I can murder Tsukki and throw him in a ditch.

“I love that you wear the trousers in your relationship.” Hinata muses, string the remaning drips his ice cream slowly and gazing at me over the rim of his sundae glass “You’ve gotten so much more confident since our first year of high school!”

“I’m gunna take that as a compliment.” I chuckle, rolling my eyes as Kageyama and Tsukki start laughing again “I think its home time now.” I add, noticing they’ve finished their cake. Hinata and I split the bill whilst trying to make sure our boyfriends don’t fall over then we haul them out the door and hail two taxis. Hinata chucks Kageyama into theirs with surprising ease then runs back to hug me

“We should definitely do this again!” He announces, smiling at me as I nod before bouncing back into his cab. I climb into mine and tell the driver our address and settling back into my seat.

“Heeeeeeeeey.” Tsukki mumbles, looking at me with his head tilted to the side

“What.” I snap, glaring at him

“Why are you angry?!”He gasps, straightening up and looking at me unsteadily

“I’m not angry Kei, just wanted you to get on with them. You didn’t need to get fucking plastered did you?” I sigh, shaking my head at him

“Yaaaaaaaaams don’t be sad with me!”

“Just shush okay.” I reply, rolling my eyes at him before turning to stare out the window. Tsukki is silent for the rest of the journey and stumbles out the cab when we pull up to our building. I pay the driver and walk silently into the lobby, pressing the button for the lift and standing by the door, tapping my foot impatiently.   

The lift finally arrives and I drag Tsukki in with me, he looks like he’s going to fall asleep on his feet. We reach our floor and he follows me slowly towards our door. I unlock it and shove him inside

“Go get ready for bed; I’ll bring you some water and painkillers okay.” I sigh; patting his cheek as he blinks at me then stumbles into our room. I shrug my coat of and busy myself in the kitchen, getting some painkillers and water for Tsukki as well as some toast and trundling back into our bedroom. Tsukki isn’t in there; he must be in the bathroom.

I set the stuff down on his bedside table then exit the room again, and settle down on the sofa. I’m not sleeping well at the moment and don’t feel remotely tired so I grab my book of the coffee table and open it up. I’ve read a few chapters and am starting to get into it when I feel something resting against my legs. I look down and see Tsukki’s head balanced on my thighs, he’s smiling sleepily up and me

“Thanks for the water and stuff.” He says quietly

“No problem, just don’t drink so much next time okay.” I sigh, setting my book down and running my fingers through his hair

“M’kay, love you Tadashi.” He mumbles sleepily

“I love you too, let’s go to bed now okay.” I say, pushing him up gently and following him back to our room, turning of the lights as I go before changing into my pyjamas and climbing into bed. Tsukki instantly wraps around me and is out like a light, making me smile. I just can’t stay mad at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was discussing this AU with a friend of mine and I just had to write it! I always imagine Yams and Hinata get on really well but never really got to hang out bc of their stubborn boyfriends. I'm also 99% sure Tsukki and Kags are annoying/hyper drunks bc its the complete opposite of their normal personalities! 
> 
> Also ever since I saw fan art of Yams in the future with a little pony tail and pierced ears I have put it in basically ever fic I've written featuring him in the future. Sorry not sorry :L
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
